Eye Candy
by Byukio
Summary: Mihael unknowingly makes a deal with a merchant that isn't so normal, inhuman in fact, and if there were one thing Mihael was certain of—if he was going to die, he'd most certainly make it on his terms.


**A/N: Medieval/Mythical AU I guess. Harpy!Mizael and Mihael is some kind of royalty. Just some little oneshot, some romance, mostly gore and teasing. **

* * *

><p>Sharp ravenous claws had Mihael in their grip, he wasn't aware of his current surroundings, he had been taken by something with wings, and he hadn't seen it coming.<p>

At the very least this whole napping thing was going well, he could only see darkness, though there is sound of screeching filling his ears.

Though the sharp pain that was going throughout his body is the thing that wakes him up—not the screeching, it was annoying yes but not annoying enough to disturb his slumber.

Mihael opened his eyes, his pupils dilating as he set his sights on a bird like creature biting into his flesh, he wasn't sure if screaming would be appropriate, he couldn't seem to utter anything—he simply couldn't find the words, perhaps it was the racking pain coursing throughout his shoulder.

The creature made a slurping noise as it licked its mouth clean of the blood, it looked almost beautiful, Mihael had never seen such a creature before—it looked almost human.

It could pull it off too if not for the feathers and monster like teeth, it was beautiful nonetheless.

Mihael wasn't so much in fear of whatever the creature was, but more so in shock that such a beast could actually exist.

"So, you're finally awake then?" The creature's voice is almost angelic, but this is no angel.

"Why did you..? I mean—why am I here?" It was an honest question, what interest would some, bird?

Is bird the right term for a creature like this, Mihael honestly had no idea what this thing was.

"You don't recall? You don't recognize me?" The creature asked.

No, how could Mihael recognize a mythical being—those didn't exist, and yet, he had never seen a creature more—beautiful or fascinating.

"No, should I? Am I supposed to recognize a bird with wings?" Mihael asked.

Though the bird like creature didn't seem to like that question, it grit its teeth and let out a snarl. "Harpy, I'm a harpy, and I'd appreciate being addressed as such a thing."

"Birds, tch, birds don't bite into their prey like some carnivorous animal."

Mihael merely blinked, harpy? Those didn't exist; they were myths, yet clearly something inhuman was standing beside him—in some nest…nest?

"Harpy or not, why am I here?" Mihael didn't get what some mythical being would want with him.

"You really don't remember, you made a deal with me."

A deal—he hadn't made a deal with some harpy but…wait..?

The merchant, was this the same merchant?

"Does the name Mizael ring any bells?"

So it was the same merchant that offered him that deal.

Mihael hadn't thought it to be serious.

"Well, normally when someone says they'd like a bite out of you—actually people don't say that… I'm not sure what I expected, I thought it was mere flirting."

Mizael laughed, no, if there was one thing he was serious about, it was the deals he made.

"You shouldn't jest about such things, there are consequences to such things," Mizael snickered.

"So what you said about the—" Mihael was interrupted by the harpy's screeching.

"My words were quite obvious, were they not?" Mizael eyed the pink haired boy laying about his nest, and my he had to say he picked quite an interesting specimen.

Mihael recalled the words said as clear as can be.

_"I can make whatever you're feeling go away, the joy, the pain, all the thoughts in your brain, for a price of course."_

"_And how do you know what I'm feeling?"_

After all, how could some mere stranger pick up on what he was feeling?

_"You feeling as if something is missing, it's quite obvious."_

"_For the price of your soul, I will hold your heart in my talons."_

Of course Mihael laughed at such words at the time, it all sounded so—silly, he hadn't thought the merchant meant literal talons, he hadn't thought him to be something such as a harpy.

"I hadn't thought you were serious," Mihael said.

"I'm quite serious," Mizael added.

Mihael recalls himself stifling a laugh as he said "sure" thinking it was some form of a joke or an odd pickup line from the merchant.

"And what do you intend to do now that I'm here?" Mihael asked.

Mizael wasn't going to kill the boy; that would be boring.

"I've noticed you for quite some time," Mizael said.

Mihael snickered and went on about how that's a little creepy.

"You're at the mercy of a harpy, a creature that can tear you limb from limb, and you laugh?" Mizael was in awe at this boy's demeanor.

"Sorry? I suppose I should be lucky some mythical creature took some special interest in me." Mihael grinned and Mizael only shot the boy a glare.

"You're mocking me," Mizael hissed.

"Perhaps," Mihael said.

There was something in those green eyes that Mizael liked—he'd gouge them out with his talons if he didn't like the way they shined so much.

"I simply don't believe you'll do anything," Mihael said.

"You are aware that you're bleeding from your shoulder?"

Mihael had completely forgotten about the racking pain in his shoulder from the bite of the harpy's sharp teeth. "Doesn't hurt."

Mizael can't tell if the boys trying to be tough or just lying.

"Would you like it to hurt? I can do far worse."

Mihael knows he shouldn't tempt a beast that could literally kill him at any moment and yet he does.

"I don't think you can," Mihael teased.

Mizael bared his teeth and glared—how dare he, he'd show him.

"You're tempting a creature that can tear you apart, you're aware of that?"

Mihael only nodded "Mmhm."

After all if he was going to die, why shouldn't he have a little fun with this?

Maybe deep down he was afraid but he wouldn't show it, no, that'd be pathetic, and that wasn't something he was going to die showing if anything.

"Fine, as you wish," Mizael hissed as he sat behind Mihael.

"What're you doing…?" Mihael asked as he felt his shirt being taken off.

"Hush," Mizael insisted as he raked his talons along the pinkette's back.

Mihael hissed from the pain as the sharp claws dug into his backside.

Mihael didn't even try to fight the creature; he wanted to drag this out as long as possible.

Somewhere he could sense Mizael did too, hell, he wasn't even sure if Mizael wanted to kill him.

"Why do you want me exactly?" Mihael asked as he felt the claws that were digging into his skin being withdrawn.

"Want you? Who said anything about wanting anyone?" Mizael eyed the boy's expressions; he did like those eyes of his—something he'd like to keep honestly.

"You mentioned that you've been watching me for a while," Mihael said.

"I watch all of the rich nobles, you're not special," Mizael said though Mihael knows the creature is lying; he wouldn't have made some kind of deal with him if not.

"You know I'm of noble blood?" He wondered what interest a harpy would have in anything such as that; was there blood good or something? He laughed at the idea.

"You're of the Arclight line, Mihael Arclight."

Well, Mizael was correct in that.

"Are you aware of our lore?" Mizael asked as he eyed the boy.

"You know, your eyes are quite interesting too, they dart everywhere, they're blue—"

Mizael screeched and slashed at the boys back causing Mihael to halt in his sentence.

"I asked you a question, stop biding yourself time."

So maybe he was going to eat him or something, though Mihael wasn't entirely sure.

"You're agents of punishment, you abduct people and torture them," Mihael said with a bored expression.

"And you're not fearful that I might tear you limb from limb?"

Mihael isn't sure what he is to be fearful of, he hadn't known such a creature existed; he was in more disbelief and surprise than anything.

"If you are what's stopping you?" Mihael said and he isn't sure why but he enjoys the glares he receives from the harpy's blue eyes.

"You should be trembling in fear, I could kill you," Mizael said.

"Is that what you're used to? Your victims trembling in fear and begging for mercy at the sight of you because I won't grovel for you, I assure you," Mihael mused.

"You're bleeding and yet you don't fear death?" Mizael blinked because the gashes he had caused were surely life threatening.

"They aren't that bad," Mihael said as he touched his shoulder, rubbing the blood on his fingertips as he licked some of the red liquid off of them.

"You are truly interesting…" Mizael had never had someone react so calmly to a dire situation, and at the mercy of a creature that can kill you in a matter of seconds.

"If your intention is to kill me, like you keep saying, you'd make a quick stab at my neck, snap it in half and—" Mihael cuts himself off as he notices the harpy's expression draw back in semi-shock at how calmly Mihael talks about this.

"Do you want me to do that?"

Mihael only shrugs, he doesn't think Mizael will.

"Are you one of those humans who likes the spillings of their own internal organs and blood?" Mizael asked as he focused on Mihael's green eyes that he liked so much.

"I don't see what there is to be feared of it," Mihael stated and even though he could tell his body was in immense pain, he chose not to show it.

"It seems you're dragging this out, do you think this is a game?"

Mihael wasn't sure—it might as well be at how he was acting about it.

"It's a game that you can chose to end whenever you like," Mihael stated.

Mizael blinked, well the boy wasn't wrong, and he certainly could end it whenever he wanted.

Perhaps this one he wouldn't kill—he did like those eyes that had such a fire in them, maybe they wouldn't look at him in such a way if they were disconnected from their owner.

"You have quite the brave streak, playing a game with your own life, especially with a creature that can slash you to pieces," Mizael said.

"I'm aware, maybe you think of me as special? Is that why you haven't killed me yet?"

Well, he certainly was the longest lasting one to ever be in his nest.

"Special? Hardly," Mizael scoffed.

Mihael looked at the harpy with a disappointed gaze.

"Aww and here I thought you liked my eyes," Mihael mocked.

"Are you flirting with a harpy?" Mizael asked.

Mihael only grinned, "Maybe, not every day you're chosen by one right?"

"You're quite daring, I'll give you that."

Mihael took pride in that.

Mizael wrapped his wings around the boy, careful not to let his talons get in the way, he knew there was some form of pain that Mihael was feeling, he was bleeding quite a lot after all.

"You are aware that you may bleed to death, correct?"

Mihael only nodded, and yet he felt as if that was impossible.

"Why did you make such a deal with me, really?"

Mizael sighed, perhaps he did find the pinkette to be something more than interesting.

"You have a certain spark to you, and clearly, I wasn't wrong," Mizael said.

Mihael was quite the eye candy; _literally_, he liked the boy's eyes.

"Is a weird creature in love with me?" Mihael laughed.

"Love? Don't say such things, that's silly."

Mizael did adore the sight of the blood splattered across the pinkette's body, it was a beautiful sight after all, not long did most of his prey live, perhaps Mihael was different.

"Will you gouge out my eyes at some point if you keep me?" Mihael laughed.

"If I grow bored of you, sure," Mizael said.

It was as if it was a promise, and something of challenge at the same time.

"I can't believe a harpy's fallen for me."

Mizael rolled his eyes, love? Maybe attachment, but he was a being of punishment, he had no time for such things.

"I think I may keep you."

Just as Mihael thought—if he kept the creature interested enough, he wouldn't die, and he was anything but boring.

"Though, I make no promises of not plucking those eyes of yours out of their sockets while you sleep," Mizael hummed.

"Is that a promise?" Mihael asked and still he didn't fear such a creature.

"If you'd like it to be," Mizael said as he laid his head against the boy's shoulder, the one drenched in blood.

The feeling of the harpy's tongue licking his wound sent chills up Mihael's spine, he could die at any moment if Mizael so chose.

If Mizael bit a vein hard enough, he could die, if Mizael bit his neck, he could choke on all the blood—and yet, it only excited him, the thought of dying at any given moment.

Whenever Mizael chose.

Mihael was the harpy's plaything, and he wasn't so sure he minded.


End file.
